


frustration

by naktoms



Series: among the night [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, THEY MAKE OUT A LOT and minkyun cries, [minkyun voice] i want to buy him, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoosu can't wait until 'time alone' turns into 'time together'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	frustration

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers: they still havent banged
> 
> kudos + comments are appreciated!! i hope u enjoy!!

“I want to buy him.”

Two months ago, the concept itself would have caused Minkyun to recoil, disgusted. Yoosu is not goods, Yoosu is a person, someone with feelings, and he doesn’t deserve to be discussed like this. However.

“Hm?” Wonho replies, turning his head in Minkyun’s direction.

“Yoosu,” Minkyun elaborates, his shame catching up with him. “I want to buy him, I don’t want-” Minkyun stops, pausing to bite his lip, not wincing when his teeth slice into his skin. What doesn’t he want? He doesn’t want to have to hunt on his own, he doesn’t want to lose what little relationship he and Yoosu have built- he doesn’t want to be alone.

“Is this you asking me to buy him from the feeder system?” Wonho asks. Minkyun nods, expecting Wonho to laugh at him, or some sort of resistance. Wonho just exhales, short and through his nose. “Alright.”

“Wait, really?”

Wonho nods, smiling. “Certainly. You’ve been much happier, lately, less of a bore to be around. I don’t mind it. I truly don’t want to see you go to ruin like you did previously.”

Minkyun doesn’t want to go back to that, either. And he really feels like Yoosu is the only thing standing between him and that.

 

Minkyun is expecting less from Yoosu than he got from Wonho. He expects- well, he’s not sure. He brings it up tentatively and stares at his hands instead of looking at Yoosu.

“Buy me?” Yoosu repeats, and it makes Minkyun flinch. The words sound so harsh, impersonal and detached when it’s anything but. “Why?”

Minkyun raises his gaze to Yoosu’s face, seeing that Yoosu looks somewhat contemplative, head tilted to one side. “I- I just…” Minkyun licks his lips, pulling a shaky breath into his lungs. “I don’t want to be alone anymore, really, and I- I’m scared of hunting, I don’t want to kill anyone, I don’t-” He stops when he feels tears prick at his eyes, thick liquid rising in a pink blur.

“Ah, man, don’t cry.” Yoosu says, voice melting off into that soft tone that makes Minkyun’s insides feel fuzzy. Yoosu stands and comes to take Minkyun’s cheeks in his hands, a regular routine by now with how prone to crying Minkyun is. “Really, in case you’re getting any wild ideas, I don’t mind. It’s just… weird, I guess. It’s been weird.”

Yoosu pauses to lean forward slightly, not to kiss Minkyun’s lips but to kiss the mole on the side of his nose. Tears escape Minkyun’s eyes despite it all. “I’m used to like, at least six people biting me every day, but now it’s just you.” Yoosu says, and it sounds like it’s something that’s hard to say. “It’s nice. I want you to.”

“Do you?” Minkyun asks, desperate for firm confirmation as Yoosu’s thumbs catch the fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

Yoosu nods, moving to peck Minkyun’s lips, gentle and fond as always. “Yes. Now stop crying, or you’re going to have to eat again. Dumbass.”

Minkyun smiles, closing his eyes when Yoosu wipes his face with the heels of his hands. He feels so warm, a feeling that doesn’t cross him very often with his icy body temperature. It’s pleasant.

 

“I can’t believe I have papers on you.” Minkyun says, incredulous as he flips through the small stack of papers given to him by a lady from the feeder system.

“I know. It’s like I’m a dog or something. Shame I’m not purebred,” Yoosu remarks as he looks over Minkyun’s shoulder, standing behind the kitchen chair Minkyun’s sitting in. “Look at this body type description. Pudgy. Who the fuck are they calling pudgy?”

Minkyun laughs, turning his head after a moment’s hesitation to kiss Yoosu’s cheek. “It’s cute,” Minkyun says shyly, and Yoosu’s bravado dissipates.

“You’re cute,” Yoosu replies quickly, like he’s desperate to cover up how fast Minkyun disarmed him. It strikes Minkyun as adorable.

Minkyun looks back to the papers, skimming a wall of text with the header ‘background information’. While he does so, Yoosu nuzzles his face against the side of his neck, raising goosebumps along Minkyun’s arms as he does so. Minkyun didn’t even think his body could still do that.

“You’re lucky, you know,” Yoosu says, a teasing edge to his voice. “You only have one scar here.”

Minkyun is confused for a moment, then remembers the slightly raised bite marks that still linger on the side of his neck. He chews his lip anxiously, declining to answer. Yoosu presses a kiss overtop the scars, then nips lightly at the skin there.

“Ah, what are you doing?” Minkyun asks, voice rising in pitch. Yoosu says nothing, setting about sucking a bruise into Minkyun’s skin.

“You know what’s the only thing that could make being us better?” Yoosu asks once he pulls his head up, voice low in Minkyun’s ear. “If we kept our marks for longer than a couple seconds. I’d like to see bruises on you.”

Minkyun can’t help but gasp, leaning away from Yoosu and looking over his shoulder at him. “W-What?” He eventually asks, and he knows that if he was capable, his face would be burning red right now.

Yoosu grins. “Come on, we’d both look good with hickies on us, right? Do you not think so?” When met with silence, Yoosu does some thinking of his own, then leans over to speak lowly again. Minkyun doesn’t like it, except he does. “You don’t have to leave bruises, though, you leave scars. That’s better.”

Minkyun doesn’t know what to do with this, so he takes it the blunt route. “Are you trying to seduce me or something?”

Yoosu sighs, something of a disappointed pout appearing on his face. “You’re taking the fun out of it, you have to at least come a little closer.”

“I’m trying to read about you, but it’s hard when you start saying stuff like that,” Minkyun complains, putting the papers down on the table. “You’re mean to me, Yoosu.”

Yoosu moves around to Minkyun’s other side in response, getting his face close to Minkyun’s and looking into his eyes, studying. It makes Minkyun somewhat uncomfortable, up until Yoosu takes Minkyun’s bottom lip between his teeth.

He holds it there for a few beats before pressing their mouths together, Yoosu’s warm breath entering Minkyun’s mouth. It’s nothing like how they usually kiss, heated and somewhat rough, Minkyun’s fangs first nicking his own lip, then Yoosu’s.

Minkyun can’t stop himself from licking Yoosu’s lip before the small wound closes up, drop of blood divine on his tongue. It makes him feel dirty, like he’s done something he wasn’t supposed to.

“Up, up, get up,” Yoosu breathes, taking Minkyun’s hands in his. Minkyun does as he’s told, standing upright and looking at Yoosu for further instruction. In response, Yoosu places his hands on Minkyun’s hips and turns him, then guides him backwards, causing him to stumble over his own feet. Yoosu keeps him steady, eventually wrapping an arm around his waist to prevent him from toppling over.

Once Minkyun’s back is against the far wall of the kitchen, next to a row of cabinets, Yoosu kisses him again. The kiss from earlier is nothing compared to this, Yoosu’s body pressed up against Minkyun’s and his thumbs pressing into Minkyun’s skin almost painfully.

Yoosu breaks away to breathe, touching the tip of Minkyun’s nose with his own. Then, he asks, “Can you still get hard?”

“ _Yoosu_ ,” Minkyun hisses, horribly embarrassed.

“Come on,” Yoosu whispers, tilting his head to kiss along Minkyun’s jaw. “I don’t know everything.”

“I- oh my god, I think so?” Minkyun puts a hand over his face, gasping when Yoosu slots one of his legs between Minkyun’s. “Yoosu.”

Yoosu bites at Minkyun’s neck and rolls his hips so his thigh rubs up against Minkyun’s crotch. Minkyun whines, shivers going down his spine, and pushes at Yoosu’s shoulders.

“Stop, stop, I can’t.” Minkyun says, something like guilt twisting in his stomach. Yoosu obliges, taking a half step away from Minkyun, and Minkyun feels the loss of warmth more than usual. “Can- Can we go slower, please?”

Yoosu nods, smiling, and Minkyun is awash with relief. Minkyun likes the light, gentle kisses Yoosu gives him more than anything else. He appreciates feeling loved over feeling desired, even if he knows he is both.

Minkyun gets more time to react, more time to participate, raising his arms to hook around Yoosu’s neck. He likes this a lot better, he likes simmering rather than boiling, he likes Yoosu paying such careful attention to what he wants and what he doesn’t.

Minkyun, as always, can’t help but tear up, Yoosu noticing when he moves to kiss Minkyun’s cheek.

“What’s wrong?” Yoosu asks, concern coloring his voice.

Minkyun bites his lip, trying to will his voice not to tremble when he speaks. “Y-You, you love me, d-don’t you?”

Yoosu nods, hands soft on Minkyun’s cheeks. “Yes, I do, very- very much, I love you very much. Why?”

“I just- god, I feel s-so unlovable and awful, like I shouldn’t b-be alive. Most of the times I- I don’t want to be, I don’t, I just-” Minkyun chokes up, squeezing his eyes shut.

Yoosu pulls Minkyun closer to him, putting his arms around him. “Come on, cry,” Yoosu whispers, petting Minkyun’s hair. “For all the sniffling you do normally, I feel like you really do hold a lot of this stuff in, right? So cry.”

Yoosu’s right, exactly right. Minkyun never wants to burden Yoosu with these things, he never wants him to feel like he has some sort of obligation to Minkyun, being the central figure in his life and all.

Minkyun buries his face in Yoosu’s shoulder as he cries, his own shoulders heaving. Yoosu pets his hair all the while, gentle and reassuring, staying steady even when Minkyun leans heavily against him.

“I really love you, I do,” Yoosu whispers after long minutes spent standing in silence, Minkyun still in his arms.

Minkyun pulls himself together long enough to respond. “I love you t-too, m… more than you know.”

Yoosu smiles, bringing Minkyun’s head up from his shoulder long enough to kiss him, soft and loving. Minkyun manages not to sob against his lips.

 

“Wakey, wakey, blood and bakey.” A few moments’ silence. “Bitch, wake up. Eat.”

Minkyun groans, putting an arm over his face. He peeks when he hears the bed springs creak and swears his dead heart stirs when he sees Yoosu straddling him, leaning over to look at Minkyun’s face.

“Eat,” Yoosu says, baggy shirt hanging off of him. Minkyun’s eyes travel to Yoosu’s bare skin, the slope of his neck dotted with scars new and old.

Minkyun wants to protest, as usual, but it’s been a couple days and with all his useless crying, he really needs to. It’s not like he’s in danger, not exactly, but Yoosu is very insistent on keeping Minkyun full.

So, “I- okay, but, uh- okay.” Minkyun takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves, and then sits up. Yoosu’s now situated in his lap, hooking his legs around Minkyun’s waist and looking every bit of bashful when Minkyun looks at him.

“You’re so sweet,” Yoosu says, pushing Minkyun’s messy hair back. Minkyun makes a face. “Come on, grumpy baby.”

Minkyun kisses Yoosu first, putting his arms around Yoosu securely. Once Minkyun moves to kiss his neck, Yoosu snickers, then says, “You should bite my thigh sometime. Nobody’s ever bitten me there.”

“Yoosu,” Minkyun says simply, and Yoosu laughs again.

“Alright, alright, fine. But, like, just saying… inner thigh, you know-” Yoosu is cut off by Minkyun biting into his shoulder, making a soft noise that goes straight to places Minkyun didn’t want it to.

It forces Minkyun to think about other situations where Yoosu might make such a noise, sounding almost vulnerable, caught between his usual demeanor and something more open. Even as Minkyun takes gulps of blood from the wound he’s made, lips sealed over Yoosu’s skin, he keeps thinking about it. He’s imagining Yoosu with his cheeks pink, hand over his mouth to keep quiet, eyebrows furrowed-

He wants Yoosu to make that noise again. Minkyun pulls away and bites him again, further up his neck, and he gets what he wants. It’s muted this time, like Yoosu tried to stop it.

Minkyun lifts his mouth off of Yoosu’s neck and instead licks up the side of it, catching the stream of blood before it can escape. Minkyun keeps his tongue against the wound until it closes, scraping the barely-coagulated blood off with his bottom teeth.

“Can you give me some time alone?” Minkyun asks once he’s pulled away, feeling strangely out of breath even though he doesn’t need it. A look of worry comes across Yoosu’s face, so Minkyun quickly adds, “It’s nothing serious, it’s just, I- god, this is embarrassing.”

“Oh, wait, wait, do you need the, y’know-” Yoosu makes some lewd hand gestures and some very strange noises.

“Oh my god, just go,” Minkyun says, exasperated, and Yoosu cackles as he climbs off of Minkyun, heading for the door.

“You didn’t deny it! If you need some help, just-”

“Some time  _alone_ ,” Minkyun reaffirms, and Yoosu pauses at the door, eyes visibly dropping from Minkyun’s face to further south. Minkyun does his best to close his legs and Yoosu grins.

“Cute,” Yoosu quips before he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Minkyun flops back on the bed. It’s literally so embarrassing to just think about it; he doesn’t think he’s jerked off since high school, which seems a world away now.

And really, in the back of his head, he does want some help. He doesn’t know if he really wants Yoosu to touch him, not yet, but he does want to hear Yoosu whimper like that again.

He thinks about Yoosu in the same position as him, biting the inside of his lip, back arching off the bed, and gasps involuntarily. There’s a sudden flurry of all sorts of indecent thoughts, almost oppressive, each one flowing straight south.

God. Some  _help_.

 

Yoosu’s typing a reply to a text almost four days overdue (from his friend Kwangji, friends united in fellow mutt-hood) when he hears a yell of his name, high and wavering. He wonders, then panics, and then- oh, oh yes.

Time alone.

Yoosu can’t help the wicked grin that spreads across his face as he continues typing, fingernails clicking against the screen. Yoosu’s patient and understanding, but he really can’t wait until ‘time alone’ turns into ‘time together’.


End file.
